


yes, sir

by luckylikeyou



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou
Summary: younghyun might have an infatuation with his new employee.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday brian

kang younghyun has a problem.

ever since the new employee, park jaehyung, started working at his company, kang enterprises, younghyun can’t take his eyes off of him. jae is boisterous and loud, but very charismatic, managing to make friends with all the staff immediately upon his arrival. he’s also a diligent worker, and always goes above and beyond. it doesn’t help that he’s ridiculously attractive, too, and younghyun just might be smitten.

but younghyun’s infatuation with his new employee may have gotten a little bit out of hand. at first, it was simply checking him out whenever he walked in the office each morning, but then it escalated into younghyun staring at his (flat, but cute) ass as he walked by, raking his eyes up jae’s long legs, shamelessly watching jae as he flits around the office, talking and laughing with people. and god, don’t even get younghyun started on how jae addresses him. younghyun told jae he doesn’t have to call him “mr. kang”, hoping that would insinuate to jae he could just call him younghyun, but it somehow backfired into jae calling him “sir” instead. younghyun never imagined he would have a sir kink, but hearing that word from jae’s mouth makes his head spin.

younghyun finally finds himself spiralling out of control when he actually pops a boner at work watching jae play with his pen in between his lips.

his heart skips a beat when jae makes eye contact, slipping the pen out of his mouth and asking, “do you need anything, sir?”

younghyun gets even more turned on at the title, choking out a “no, sorry,” before excusing himself from the room.

he rushes into his office and hurriedly shuts and locks the door, flopping down into his chair to try and calm himself down. the urge to touch himself is so tempting, his body heating up as he thinks about jae’s soft, round lips, imagining what they would feel like on him, on his– he can’t. younghyun feels too guilty, he can’t jerk off to the thought of his employee when said man is right outside the door. he isn’t to that point, at least not yet.

younghyun feels like a pervert, watching his cute employee run about the office and getting turned on at every little movement he makes. he puts his head in his hands and forces himself to think of something else to will his erection away before he gets even more turned on.

younghyun hears a knock at his door, and his head jerks up. in his rush to stand up and open the door, younghyun somehow manages to knock over his full coffee onto his laptop which was lying innocently on his desk.

“ _fuck!_ hold on, hold on just a second,” younghyun shouts to whoever’s behind the door and unsuccessfully tries to mop up the spilled coffee with a handful of tissues, but it’s too late, the coffee had seeped deep into the crevices of the laptop. “ _goddamnit_ ,” younghyun swears under his breath as the light of the laptop screen flickers out. fuck, he’s gonna have to send it in for repairs, but there’s important work he needs to do at home this evening that he can’t do without a laptop. he could possibly stay late at the office and just use his desktop, but it’s almost the end of the day, younghyun’s completely shot and just wants to get home. he sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair when a second knock at the door makes him jump.

“sorry, sorry,” he apologizes as he rushes to the door and unlocks it. younghyun swallows hard when he opens the door and is greeted by jae, smiling brightly and holding a stack of papers.

“here you go, sir,” jae says and hands him the papers. younghyun takes them out of his hands and carefully places them on his desk, trying not to get any of the spilled coffee on them.

jae eyes the wet desk and younghyun’s disheveled appearance. “what happened?”

“i- um, spilled coffee all over my laptop. it’s probably fried,” younghyun says with a deep sigh. “this sucks because i’m gonna have to stay at the office to use my desktop, because i won’t have a laptop to use at home,” younghyun laments, mostly talking to himself.

“you could borrow my work laptop?” jae offers.

younghyun looks up at him. “you sure?” he asks.

“yeah, it’s no problem!” jae is still smiling warmly, and younghyun’s heart hurts a little just looking at him.

“thank you so much, jaehyung, you’re an angel,” younghyun says, and he means it.

•••

younghyun is exhausted as he walks in the door of his home. he toes off his shoes and undoes his tie, carefully setting down jae’s work laptop on the coffee table. after taking off his work clothes and changing into comfortable pajamas, younghyun settles down on his couch and picks up jae’s laptop.

he opens it up and is greeted with a passcode screen. younghyun picks up the sticky note jae had put for him inside the laptop that reads: “password: chickenlittle92”. _cute_ , younghyun thinks.

carefully typing the password in, younghyun successfully logs onto jae’s computer. he navigates his mouse to open google chrome, and laughs a little when he sees the sheer amount of tabs jae has open. there’s so many, he could barely read what each of the tabs were labeled. from the icons he can see lots of youtube, twitter, and gmail tabs open, but there were a few icons he didn’t recognize.

younghyun wants to think he isn’t a nosy person, but he’s probably just lying to himself. he clicks through the random tabs: an amazon page for twice’s new album, a wikipedia page about foxes, a site selling guitars, but when he clicks on the last tab, younghyun finds a very unexpected sight.

the website is very obviously a _gay porn site_ , and younghyun can feel his heart leap into his throat as he looks at the screen. it’s a page full of multiple videos, but his mind starts racing when he sees the titles of each video.

“ _cute twink gets fucked by boss!_ ”

“ _!!office sex!! employee gets fucked over desk_ ”

“ _ceo and intern get caught having sex!_ ”

the subject matter for almost every single video is some sort of ceo/boss and employee dynamic. younghyun’s heart pounds as his eyes dance across the screen. _is this for real? is jae really watching these videos?_ his mind is reeling.

with shaky and hesitant hands, younghyun drags his finger across the trackpad and clicks on the first video. the video buffers for a second before revealing a young man standing in presumably his boss’s office.

“ _but sir, please! i really need this promotion. i need the money, i’ll do anything!_ ” the man on screen begs desperately. the boss smirks and younghyun can already tell where this is going.

“ _anything, huh?_ ”

“ _yes, anything!_ ”

younghyun skips forward into the video and suddenly loud moans and heavy breathing are coming from the laptop speakers, and even though younghyun lives alone, he quickly lowers the volume.

on the screen, the employee is currently bent over the desk, moaning and crying as the other man takes him from behind. the boss fists his hands in the employees hair and yanks upwards, making the employee’s back arch like a bow.

younghyun pauses the video, shakily running his hand through his hair. does jae really get off on this? does he imagine himself and younghyun doing these things?

younghyun feels dizzy thinking about it. he imagines jae opening his laptop and pulling up these videos, touching himself to the thought of younghyun fucking him over the desk just like the man is doing to his employee in the video, coming in his hand with younghyun’s name on his lips.

he can feel himself start to get hard. god, this is such a horrible invasion of privacy, but younghyun’s stomach turns with lust at the thought that jae might actually want this. he thinks of all the guilty, dirty thoughts he’s had about jae. he felt like a pervert before, but now, knowing that jae wants this, wants _him_ , this changes everything.

•••

younghyun is currently sitting in his office, tapping his foot anxiously while waiting for jae to arrive. yesterday, when he was taking jae’s laptop home with him, jae said he’d drop by younghyun’s office in the morning to pick it up. of course it was no issue yesterday, but younghyun isn’t sure if he can look jae in the eye after his discovery last night. but younghyun has a plan. he _knows_ what he’s about to do is extremely unprofessional, but now with the information that jae wants him, he can’t pass up this opportunity.

a gentle knock comes from his door, it opens up and jae peeks out. he’s so cute, wearing his glasses with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“good morning, sir! just coming to pick up my laptop,” jae says, smiling.

younghyun steels himself and clears his throat. “jaehyung, could we talk for a moment?”

jae’s smile falters for a bit, but he steps inside younghyun’s office and shuts the door. “sure, what’s up?”

“take a seat,” younghyun gestures to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. he can tell jae is nervous by the way he swallows hard and adjusts his glasses. younghyun takes a deep breath.

“while using your laptop, i misclicked on one of your tabs,” younghyun lies, “and while it’s fine to watch porn on your personal devices, i believe it’s against company policy to use your work laptop for that kind of entertainment.”

younghyun watches as jae’s mouth drops open and his face goes cherry red. he sits there silent for a few moments, before finally finding his voice.

“oh my god, i’m so sorry, sir. i know i shouldn’t use my work laptop for p– for _things_ like that, i know this is extremely inappropriate and i’m so sorry, i never expected you to see that, i’m sorry–“ jae babbles.

maybe younghyun is some kind of sadist, but he almost enjoys watching jae scramble to find the right words to apologize. jae keeps talking, trying to explain himself, and younghyun stays silent. jae’s face is slowly getting redder, he’s obviously mortified, and if younghyun wasn’t a sadist before, he definitely is now when his dick twitches at the sight of tears welling in jae’s eyes.

younghyun finally has enough of jae’s word vomit, so he cuts him off.

“does it turn you on?”

jae looks at him. “i– what?” he croaks out.

younghyun leans back in his chair and looks him in the eye. “does it get you off? imagining getting fucked by your boss?”

jae’s eyes are as wide as saucers and his mouth opens and closes as he struggles to find the words to respond.

“answer me,” younghyun demands. “do you touch yourself watching those videos, picturing yourself in that scenario?”

“yes,” jae responds weakly. younghyun can tell he’s humiliated, and it only makes him grow harder in his pants.

younghyun rises from his chair and rounds the desk, moving until he’s directly in front of jae, who is still seated. _it’s now or never_ , younghyun thinks.

“tell me if i’m reading the situation wrong,” younghyun says and grips jae’s tie, pulling upwards so jae is looking at him. younghyun finally gets a good look at his face, _god_ he looks beautiful, with teary eyes and red cheeks. younghyun leans down until their faces are inches away and murmurs, “do you want this?”

it’s barely audible, but younghyun hears the words that fall from jae’s lips: “ _yes, sir_.”

younghyun could probably come in his pants just from hearing jae say those two words like _that_ , but that would ruin the fun too soon.

“fuck, good boy,” he praises jae.

younghyun clambers on top of him, his legs straddling him and effectively pinning him to the chair. he uses the grip he still has on jae’s tie to bring their faces together in a searing kiss. it’s rushed and messy, but younghyun honestly couldn’t care less, not when he finally has jae whimpering and moaning underneath him. younghyun lets go of his tie and tangles his fingers in jae’s hair and pulls, relishing in the sweet sounds jae makes against his mouth.

“fuck, jaehyung, you don’t know how much i’ve wanted this,” younghyun rasps out between kisses. he begins to rock his hips against jae’s, making them both moan out loud. younghyun retracts his lips from jae’s, making the man whine, and slowly gets off of jae’s lap. younghyun can see the obvious hard on in jae’s slacks, accompanied by his kiss-swollen lips and messy hair.

younghyun steps back for a moment to catch his breath. “you’re okay with this, right? i don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“ _god_ – please, sir, i want this so bad,” jae pleads, and younghyun gets a thrill at how desperate he sounds. he backs up to the desk, leaning against it, and begins unbuttoning his slacks.

“come here,” younghyun orders. “on your knees.”

jae whispers out a breathless “yes, sir” and scrambles out of the chair and onto his knees pathetically fast.

“look at you, baby, so pretty on your knees for me.” younghyun can’t stop the filthy praises from spilling out of his mouth.

younghyun finishes unzipping his pants and pushes them down, and jae rushes to get his hands on younghyun’s cock. jae pulls him out of his underwear and just stares, his pupils dilated.

“fuck, sir, you’re so _big_ ,” jae says, and younghyun feels like he’s just stroking his ego at this point. jae bites his lip when he finally gets his hands on younghyun, trying to hold back his moans as if he’s the one getting touched. he strokes younghyun, his face serious, looking somehow adorable and sexy at the same time.

jae lets his mouth fall open, but pauses, looking up at younghyun as if asking for permission.

“c’mon, sweetheart, go ahead and put it in your mouth,” younghyun says in a condescending manner, petting his hair. jae wastes no time in getting younghyun’s cock in his mouth, gently sucking on the tip and humming, making younghyun’s hips jerk with the vibration.

younghyun never thought the day would come when he finally has jae on his knees beneath him. all the dirty thoughts he’s had about jae are nothing compared to the real thing. he’s gorgeous, his normally styled hair now messy over his face. he’s staring up at younghyun from behind his glasses, cheeks a beautiful shade of red, with his pink lips stretched wide around younghyun’s cock. jae is younghyun’s wet dream come to life.

jae steadies himself with both hands placed on younghyun’s thighs, glancing up at younghyun for a moment with his cute, sparkling eyes and then takes younghyun deeper. he bobs his head faster, and younghyun feels lightheaded at the sensation of jae’s hot, wet mouth around him. he can tell jae is getting off on this, getting off solely on sucking his cock, by the way he whimpers and moans around him. jae is so eager with it, so desperate, taking younghyun down his throat as if his life depended on it. younghyun moans lowly, his hands finding their way into jae’s hair. jae just hums and swallows around him.

“you’re gonna be the death of me, jaehyung,” younghyun groans, fisting his hands tighter in jae’s hair and pulling. jae responds with a high pitched whine, squirming slightly under younghyun’s grip. younghyun immediately lets go, fearing he somehow hurt him, and jae quickly pulls off.

“again! please,” jae begs, his voice raspy. “pull my hair.”

younghyun’s face twists into a grin. “oh? you like that, baby?” he asks rhetorically. he tangles his fingers into jae’s hair once more and pulls hard, causing jae to moan loudly, the noise echoing off the walls. younghyun uses the leverage he has on jae’s hair to tug his head back, forcing jae to look upwards at him. “you might wanna be quiet, jaehyung. there’s still people outside, do you want them to hear you?”

jae’s breath hitches barely enough to be noticeable. “no, sir, i don’t want them to hear,” he mumbles, but younghyun can tell he’s hiding something by the way he shifts and averts his eyes.

“are you sure, baby?” younghyun teases him, and he flushes red. “does it not turn you on knowing anyone could put their ear up to the door and hear you moaning like a little bitch?” younghyun was afraid for a moment that he went a bit too far, but when jae moans at his words he knows he was right.

“open your mouth.” younghyun grips jae’s hair again and pulls his head forwards. jae’s mouth drops open obediently, and younghyun pushes inside. he uses his hands in jae’s hair to guide him up and down his cock, and jae just takes it like a good boy.

“look at you, so pretty,” younghyun coos, taking one of his hands and gliding it down jae’s face, hooking his thumb inside jae’s mouth. “imagine what everyone would think, seeing park jaehyung down on his knees, sucking his employer off. i don’t think we ever locked the door, baby, do you think anyone’s gonna walk in?” younghyun asks with a sinister smile. jae’s eyes widen and he moans pathetically around younghyun, his mouth stuffed full.

“god, you have no idea of all the things i wanted to do to you,” younghyun confesses, his breathing rough and jagged. “you’re so good, so perfect, just wanted to fuck you up. wanted to just bend you over my desk and take you.”

younghyun pulls on jae’s hair again, trying so hard to hold back and keep himself from mercilessly shoving himself down jae’s throat. jae’s so fucking _good_ , taking everything younghyun gives him, letting younghyun use his pretty little mouth. jae moans around him which causes younghyun’s hips to jerk, pushing himself further down jae’s throat. jae chokes a little and younghyun pulls back and holds him still, but keeps jae’s mouth on him. jae seems to have other plans, though, as he desperately tries to take younghyun’s cock further into his mouth once again, moving his head to encourage younghyun to pull on his hair again. younghyun tries to keep him still, but jae just makes an indignant noise from his throat. younghyun finally yanks jae’s hair, pulling his mouth off of younghyun.

“fuck my throat,” jae demands.

younghyun huffs. “are you sure? this is our first time doing something like this and i don’t want to–“

“yes, i’m fucking sure, i just told you i want it,” jae spits.

younghyun’s demeanor changes in an instant. “ _watch your tongue_ ,” he growls. “don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

younghyun doesn’t hesitate to grip jae’s hair again and shove his cock inside his hot mouth. he starts to make jae take more and more, pushing his head further and forcing his cock down jae’s throat. jae’s throat is making sick, wet noises as younghyun shoves himself further inside, pulls out, then pushes back in again.

“fu—uck, that’s it, take it like a good boy,” he groans.

younghyun watches as jae tries to keep up with his pace, fingers digging harshly into younghyun’s thighs, writhing on his knees with his hips jerking desperately. younghyun takes his shoe and presses it against jae’s crotch, making jae moan and widen his eyes. he begins grinding his foot against jae’s clothed erection, watching as jae whimpers and bucks his hips into younghyun’s shoe. jae is so sensitive, obviously desperate to come after having not been touched the whole time. he retracts his foot, and jae whines.

“touch yourself.”

jae wastes no time in dropping his hands that were gripping younghyun’s thighs down to his slacks, unbuttoning them and reaching inside. younghyun can tell when jae finally has his hands on himself by the way he moans in relief around younghyun’s cock still in his mouth. at this point younghyun has stopped moving jae’s head back and forth, instead holding him still as he fucks his mouth. he can see jae’s hand moving rapidly in his slacks, jae peering up at him from behind his glasses with big, teary eyes.

“fuck, sweetheart, i’m gonna come,” younghyun rasps out, pulling jae off of him.

immediately jae says, “in my mouth. please, sir,” he begs. “want this so bad, want you to come down my throat, sir.”

younghyun’s head spins. god, jae must be trying to kill him. he’s on his knees, pleading for younghyun to come in his mouth, how can he say no?

younghyun simply feeds his cock back into jae’s mouth, jae taking all of it so obediently. younghyun holds him still as he fucks his mouth without mercy, shoving inside completely and forcing his cock down jae’s throat. it feels fucking incredible, jae’s burning hot, wet mouth taking all of him in. jae gags a little, but younghyun doesn’t stop, he just keeps going, chasing his high. jae’s sweet throat constricting around him as he moans is what sends younghyun over the edge.

he pushes jae down as far as he can go and comes. jae squirms and tries to pull back, but younghyun forcefully keeps him in place. his cock is so far back, practically inside jae’s throat, that his come doesn’t even touch jae’s tongue, it goes immediately down jae’s throat and into his tummy. jae takes it all, swallowing every last drop as younghyun comes in his poor, abused mouth.

he finally pulls out, and jae coughs, with spit and come dripping down his chin.

younghyun drops to the floor in front of him. “fuck, jaehyung, was that too much?”

jae looks completely fucked out. he’s dazed, leaning back on his heels, clothes rumpled and messy. his hair is totally ruined from younghyun’s relentless grip on it, his eyes half-lidded, his lips absolutely swollen and abused.

jae takes a moment to catch his breath before responding. “no, sir. it was perfect, thank you,” he rasps out, his voice completely fucked raw.

younghyun is about to ask jae if he needs help with his erection when jae pulls his hand out of his pants, now covered in his own come. 

younghyun quickly reaches for the tissues on his desk, wiping the spit off jae’s face and the come off his hand. they both stand and button their pants back up, patting down their messed up clothes. younghyun fixes jae’s hair the best he can and straightens his slightly askew glasses, but it’s still blatantly obvious what they’ve just done, and younghyun can’t imagine he looks any better.

“i’m sorry, jaehyung, but i think we’re gonna have to make the walk of shame,” younghyun says, laughing awkwardly. “i don’t think either of us were any quiet.”

jae simply puts his head in his hands and groans.

“this has somehow been simultaneously the best day of my life and the worst day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> too much sub brian happening rn had to fix that


End file.
